


Attachment

by LarielAris



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielAris/pseuds/LarielAris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deidara wasn't a sentimental person. He didn't cling to things or places or even people. He lived in the moment, loved the beauty of the moment. That was why it was odd that he found himself clinging to one small piece of wood.  (Birthday gift for my wonderful RP partner)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

ATTACHMENT

 

Deidara wasn't a sentimental person. He didn't cling to things or places or even people. He lived in the moment, loved the beauty of the moment. That was why it was odd that he found himself clinging to one small piece of wood. It was old and had obviously been a piece of something else, and completely useless. Deidara just couldn't seem to let it go and couldn't destroy it. He'd though he'd lost it once, and had proceeded to tear his room apart just to find it. He had never lost it again.

 

Deidara could remember the exact moment that he'd gotten the little piece of wood. He had gotten to carried away with one of his explosions on a mission. He hadn't meant to get that into it or let his partner get so close to it. It had only been a little chip, but Sasori had given him an earful for it. After the mission he had picked up the small piece of wood that had broken off from his partner's wooden body and Sasori had gone back to fix himself up.

 

Eventually Deidara has put the small piece of wood inside a piece of hardened clay and wore it as a necklace. It developed a habit of falling out of his pocket. He would never dare tell anyone about it, especially his partner. Nonetheless it was important to him. It was in a way proof that even as a puppet his partner couldn't last forever. Oddly that though actually scared him. He was attached to the puppet master in a way he'd never been attached to anyone before.

 

Whenever either of them went out on a mission alone, Deidara worried that it would be the last time he would get to see his danna. He had picked that nick name for Sasori in hopes that the red-head would understand how important he was to Deidara. In a way Sasori had. Deidara could tell that Sasori would put up with things from him that he wouldn't put up with from anyone else. Those little moments made Deidara feel things he'd never felt in his entire life. It actually made Deidara cherish his days with the red-head in a way because he knew that they wouldn't last forever. To him that was the beauty of how he felt about his danna.

 

Nothing ever happened between the explosive expert and the puppet master. Deidara was just content to be one of the few people that Sasori seemed to tolerate. He didn't need the physical just so long as he and Sasori could argue over art. Actually they argued over almost everything, but that was another thing that Deidara found artful about the two of them, the fact that two opposites could work so well together even though most would think they hated each other from how they argued.

 

With his clay wrapped tightly around the piece of wood he cherished, Deidara knew knew the moment that Sasori was defeated because the wood in his necklace crumbled. He told himself that was the only reason that he had been so off his game that he'd lost his arm. Things just weren't the same for him after that. Tobi annoyed him, and not in the good way that Sasori did. He did at least manage to head back to the sight where Sasori had been defeated. He never spoke of it to anyone, but he'd managed to find another small piece of wood there. He wasn't sure if it was Sasori's or no, but he'd kept it anyways. This time he didn't keep it in a necklace, he kept it in a special piece of clay, the one he saved should the day ever come for him to use his ultimate explosion.

 

Deidara kept his new piece of wood tucked safely away until the day he found a fight he knew he wouldn't get away from alive. In a way he thought it was fitting that that fight with with the younger Uchiha. He'd always wanted to get back at Itachi for defeating him that one time. He though that killing his younger brother would be a good way because Deidara knew it would be the end for him too. He would make it beautiful. He was actually happy when he used that special piece of clay. Maybe they were both considered evil by most in the world, but Deidara was happy that he would get to join his favorite puppet master in death. He only realized then that that was definitely his masterpiece.

 


End file.
